Data storage systems (DSSes) are integrated systems that allow persistent data storage to be presented to remote host devices in an efficient manner. A host may transmit data storage commands to the DSS for processing. A DSS may be configured as one or more storage processors attached to underlying persistent storage, each storage processor being configured to process data storage commands.
Data of a DSS may be organized into logical disks. These logical disks may either be thickly or thinly provisioned. A thickly provisioned logical disk has a fixed size with pre-allocated backing store. A thinly-provisioned logical disk is resizable as needed, with backing store being allocated on-the-fly.